Snowbound
by Kegare
Summary: Blah. My first ever 'fic. Wrote it for a contest. Read and review if you want, or don't.


Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this 'fic, with the exception of Nancy the little girl and Kegare. The rest are all copyright of HAL Labs.  
  
  
  
SnowBound  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------- Ness's House - Evening - December 3rd, 199X  
  
Four months after the defeat of Giygas. The beginning of the holiday season. Ness had nearly returned to his normal life, but how normal is life gonna be after you've saved the world? Fairly normal? Pff. I'm not asking you any more questions until this story ends.  
  
Anyway, Ness and Tracy were playing outside in the snow. Tracy was trying to teach Ness the concept of the snowball, which is an art form in itself.  
  
"Okay, Ness. You take some snow...and then you roll it into a ball...like this." She took up a handful of snow and formed it into a neat ball.  
  
"You don't have to explain this to me, little sister. I know how to make a snowball." Ness said as he made his own snowball.  
  
"This is the fun part...." Tracy shoved the snowball into Ness's face, then collapsed in a fit of giggles.  
  
"That IS fun!" Ness cried as he shoved his snowball into his face.  
  
"No, Ness...You're not supposed to do that...you're supposed to throw it at ME."  
  
"But that's no fun..." Tracy sighed deeply and went inside.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
Ness's House - Morning - December 16th, 199X  
  
{Ness? Ness, are you there?}  
  
"......"  
  
{Ness, this is Paula! Answer me!}  
  
"......"  
  
{NESS!! What's wrong with you!?}  
  
"....Zzzzz...."  
  
{....If it weren't such a long walk, I would come over and hit you.} And, as Ness started to wake up...  
  
"YAYS!"  
  
{No, that's BAD, Ness. Very, very BAD.}  
  
"Oh. YAYS!"  
  
{Oh, well...Jeff, Poo, and I are hoping to get together on the twentieth or so...'round five...do you want to come?}  
  
"YAYS!"  
  
{Right. Burglin Park, okay?}  
  
"YAYS!"  
  
{Remember to wear your winter clothing, alright?}  
  
"YAYS!"  
  
{I'm gonna go now...talk to some intelligent life...}  
  
"YAYS!" After that Ness continued to 'yays' at nothing for about an hour. Then he realized... "It's winter!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
Burglin Park - Late Afternoon - December 20th, 199X  
  
Jeff checked his watch. "Why are they always late?" He was dressed in a navy blue hoodie and blue jeans, which were quite different from his normal attire.  
  
--------------------  
  
Little Girl: Why were they different from his normal tires?  
  
Kegare: Well, he didn't want to get his uniform all wet. Resuming our story...  
  
--------------------  
  
He was toting a large machine gun loaded with snow.  
  
"Not all of us are late, friend Jeff."  
  
"Oh, Poo. It's you."  
  
"Are you disgusted to see me!?"  
  
"No. I said 'Oh, Poo'. Not 'Oh poo.'"  
  
"They sound the same."  
  
"Same principals as homonyms."  
  
"...Hom...o...nyms...?"  
  
"Nevermind."  
  
Jeff noted that Poo seemed very eager to start this snowball fight. He was fairly sure that there was no snow in Dalaam, so he could almost understand Poo's excitement.  
  
"Hey guys...Sorry I'm late." And there stood Paula, the peach princess. She was wearing a slightly puffy pink coat and pink earmuffs, making her look a little like one of those Tribble things on Star Trek. Jeff could barely contain his laughter, and Poo was curious as to what was so funny.  
  
"You look...nice...for a Star Trek convention!" I told you she looked like a Tribble.  
  
"What is this 'Star Trek'?" Poo wondered, though no one paid him any attention.  
  
Paula's face turned bright red, and she gave Jeff a glare so icy that he could have sworn she used PSI Freeze. "I fail to see what is so funny, Jeff."  
  
"I'm sorry, Paula. You really do look nice..." He was clearly beaten down. "Hey, shouldn't Ness be getting here soon?" Jeff said, trying to change the subject.  
  
"He seemed a little spaced out when I contacted him..." Paula said sadly.  
  
"I am sure he will be here, Paula-san..." Poo doubted that himself. But, if it would make Paula happy, he would have dragged Ness from his deathbed.  
  
After a few minutes of wait, a familiar voice sounded. "Hey guys! I hope you didn't start without me!" It was Ness. Oddly enough, he was wearing his PJs and riding atop a horse with white and chestnut splotches on it. He was holding several gardening tools. There were a few seconds of stunned silence.  
  
Paula cleared her throat. "Ness, you're late. And you're wearing pajamas. In seven-degree weather. Riding a horse. WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?"  
  
"Well, you told me to remember my pinto and my hoes...but I only have one hoe. But I've got a spade and one of those tilling things, too!" Ness seemed ecstatic. He thought he had gotten it right for once.  
  
Jeff couldn't help but smirk. "Ness...you were supposed to bring your winter clothes. Not your pinto and hoes."  
  
Ness's eyes went all watery, until a glint of sunlight reflected off of the metal on Jeff's machine. "Ooooh....Shiny...Wussat? Can I touch it? It's pretty and shiny..."  
  
"That, my idiotic friend, is the Snow Launcher." Jeff stated proudly.  
  
"Ooh...it's a pretty snow blower with stuff..." Ness's eyes opened wide, and he fell off of the horse, still trying to stare at it.  
  
"Shall I demonstrate?" Jeff asked earnestly.  
  
"Please do." Poo was acting a bit like a giddy schoolchild himself.  
  
Jeff raised the gun, aimed it at Poo, and pressed the trigger. A snowball, tightly packed of course, flew at Poo travelling roughly 3/4 the speed of a bullet. Poo got hurt and collapsed.  
  
"Cooooooooooooooooool! I wanna try!" Ness got up and ran toward the machine! Jeff was bout to fire when Ness tackled him, messing his aim up and firing a shot at Paula. Paula instinctively pur up a shield that reflected the snowball, and it hit Everdred, who, at the time, was shoveling his walk. Everdred got hurt and collapsed.  
  
"I wanna tuuuurn!!" Ness was stronger than Jeff, unfortunately, and managed to pry the Snow Blaster out of Jeff's hands. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYS!" Ness ran off with the machine and began blasting everything in sight. Birds, people, and even that adorable little cat stuck up on the Polestar Preschool roof was nailed and knocked unconsious.  
  
Melodramatically, Paula yelled "We've got to stop him! He could almost injure the entire population of this vicinity!"  
  
"Not exactly as big as saving the world..." Jeff mumbled.  
  
"I can't believe I ever liked that...that...idjit." Paula muttered. She was clearly irritated by the whole ordeal. She took chase, but found that her puffy pink coat slowed her down quite a bit.  
  
Luckily enough, Ness stopped to look at a shiny quarter that was on the ground. Paula caught up with him, and blasted every PSI attack in the book at him. He remained unfazed.  
  
"Paula! He's too stupid to die! But I've got a plan!" Jeff shouted at her. Unluckily enough, she was too far away to hear. Jeff would have to count on Ness's intelligence. Or lack thereof.  
  
"Ness! I have a shiny penny!" Jeff took out a broken iron and held up a coin. He hoped this would work. If it didn't, Ness might injure a small child. Almost.  
  
Ness's internal SHINY radar system kicked in. "OOH! SHINY!!" Ness bolted back toward Jeff.  
  
"Just come a little closer if you want it..." Jeff didn't even bother to hide the iron.  
  
"Ness got really close to Jeff and stared into his eyes all cute like. Jeff immediately bopped Ness with the broken iron. Nothing happened. He then threw the penny as far as he could. Ness went scampering after it, leaving the Snow Blaster behind. Jeff took careful aim, and fired. It hit Ness dead on. Ness was knocked forward a bit, but wasn't fazed. Jeff shrugged and started the short walk to the broken Sky Runner which would take a short time to repair.  
  
Paula decided that it was boring chasing after Ness and went back into her house where it was warm. One of the windows was shattered, and her dad was unconsious on the floor with snow all over his face. She stepped over him and went up to her room.  
  
Ness sat in the middle of the street crying. He had lost his penny! "I miss you already, sweet copper trinket, though we never met!" Then Orange Kid passed by and threw Ness a nickel.  
  
"Lousy street performing bums..."  
  
"YAYS! A NICKEL!" Ness ran all the way home so he could put his shiny thing to bed.  
  
Poo woke up eventually, and teleported back to Dalaam. Anticlimactic, but true.  
  
As for Pokey, he tried to sue yours truly because I didn't put him in this fic. But he had no evidence, as I put him in this fanfic in the line that I'm saying right now.  
  
Giygas moved on to be a horror film star. They were bad, BAD B-movies, but he learned to deal with it.  
  
Orange Kid got hit by a bus. He's alright now, though.  
  
Apple Kid started GigaSoft and got rich, only to be cut down by the court of law.  
  
--------------------  
  
Kegare: As for me, I bought the Snow Blaster from Jeff for five bucks, and I use it to terrorize the kids that always try to spraypaint my house.  
  
Little Girl: YAY! That was a fun story, uncle Keggy.  
  
Kegare: I'm not your uncle. And don't call me 'Keggy'. Come to think of it, who the heck are you?  
  
Little Girl: My name is Nancy.  
  
Kegare: Happy for you. Now go away. 


End file.
